


Ciao, Bella Nervosa

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A celebratory party at Cafe Nervosa has everyone in Seattle overjoyed about the return of a local celebrity. But the person closest to him is the one who most resents the attention that it brings. A continuation of "Arrividerci Fair Nervosa". (Episode: "Farewell Nervosa")





	1. Chapter 1

Café Nervosa was overflowing with patrons, hundreds more than Daphne had ever seen. Inside the small café, there was barely enough room to breathe, let alone move. But no one seemed to notice, for this was perhaps the most important day in Café Nervosa's history. Everywhere she looked, Daphne spotted people she knew, all of them waiting for the guest of honor.

Roz stood near the doorway, flirting shamelessly with a man whom Daphne had never seen before. And Daphne was fairly certain that Roz had only known the man for a total of five minutes.

There were Gil and Noel standing by the barista counter. Gil was most likely shunning Seattle's newest restaurant while Noel was engrossed in an in depth conversation about the latest news of the Star Trek scene. But he made no secret of the glances that he stole at Roz. It seemed that everyone wanted Roz Doyle.

Of course Bebe was there, gloating to everyone she knew about the guest of honor and Daphne had to admit that he was pretty wonderful. For if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have Niles or her precious son David.

As if on cue, two strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a pair of soft lips touched her cheek, trailing kisses down her neck. She grinned and tilted her head to the left, allowing him to continue. "Niles…"

Her body turned and she found herself the recipient of a searing kiss that left no doubt in her mind about his intentions for later that evening.  
"You look beautiful, my love." He said when she drew back, breathless. His comment prompted her to kiss him again.

"Niles, you're sweet, but I'm hardly beautiful. Me hair is a mess and I really should have worn a different skirt and sweater. What was I thinking?"

"Well, I think that you're stunning and anyone who doesn't agree should call my office immediately and make an appointment because they are most definitely in need of psychiatric counseling."

Daphne laughed and hugged him tightly. "What would I do without you?"

"I hope you never have to find out, my love."

"Here you are, Daphne."

Daphne turned to find the Café Nervosa barista holding David in her arms. The baby reached for his mother and Daphne willingly took him. She cradled him against her chest and kissed his soft cheek, smiling at the way he giggled. "There's my sweet and handsome boy. Thank you for watching him, Taylor."

Taylor blushed. "I don't mind at all, Mrs. Crane. Thanks for letting me hold him. I'd love to stay but Mrs. Nervosa wants me to help her. The guest of honor is here!"

Daphne looked around quickly, her heart racing with excitement. "Oh Niles, can you believe-."

But her husband was nowhere in sight. Before she could locate her husband, the chatter grew and the crowd parted amid cheers and applause.

"Welcome to Café Nervosa, everyone! I am Mrs. Nervosa!"

More cheers followed, but dissipated when the owner smiled and held up her hand. "Thank you for coming to honor the man who means more to this city and our fair café than he will ever know. It is my great pleasure to welcome back after an absence that was much too long, Dr. Frasier Crane!"


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne's heart swelled and the applause was almost deafening as the popular radio host appeared in the doorway. He had barely set foot in the café when he was surrounded by fans and friends, hugging and kissing him.

Just the sight of her brother-in-law brought tears to Daphne's eyes. She had missed him so much. She tried to go to him, but it was completely impossible. However, just as she was about to give up, she found herself in his arms, the recipient of a warm embrace. Still holding David, Daphne hugged Frasier tightly and kissed him in greeting.

"Hello, Frasier."

"Daphne you look absolutely beautiful!" Frasier exclaimed. "Is this my nephew?" "

"It most certainly is!" Daphne said proudly, smiling when David went willingly into his uncle's arms. The baby giggled with delight at the sight of this man who looked so much like his father. "Niles will be so happy to see you, Frasier. He's missed you so much!"

Frasier looked at her thoughtfully. "I feel the same way. I've missed him terribly. I never thought I'd miss Seattle or the people I've come to love here so much. But since I moved to San Francisco. It feels like I'm words away instead of two states!"

"I wish you hadn't moved."

The words surprised them both and she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh Frasier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that! I'm so happy for you, I really am! You have a brand new life in a new city, you have a successful radio show that is broadcast all over the country and you're in love! Charlotte is a very lucky woman."

Frasier kissed Daphne's cheek. "Thank you Daphne. I'm a lucky man. And so is Niles."

His comment made Daphne grin. "So, does this mean we'll be hearing wedding bells soon?"

Amazingly Frasier's cheeks flushed. "Oh, Daphne I-."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Mrs. Nervosa yelled, bringing the crowd to silence. "We are here today to honor Dr. Frasier Crane, a man who over the years has been a loyal patron of Café Nervosa." She paused as the cheers and applause resumed and then died down. "If it weren't for this man, Dr. Frasier Crane's generous donation, Café Nervosa would be just another empty building and my dedicated staff would be unemployed. But thanks to this man's kindness, Café Nervosa thrives for the city and the people of Seattle!"

Once again the cheers and applause echoed throughout the café. Frasier held up his hand and the crowd quieted into hushed whispers.

"Friends, family, loved ones… and dare I say… fans?" There was scattered laughter at his comment and he smiled at the reaction. "But in all seriousness, when my brother and sister in law told me that Café Nervosa was in danger of being shut down, it broke my heart. To think that this place… this quaint, friendly café that has become like a second home to me, would suddenly be gone, was to say the least a devastating thought. And so, I decided to do something about it. Because of you, Seattle, and your kindness and support over the years, it was my great pleasure to return the favor. May Café Nervosa continue to thrive and grow to become the most wonderful establishment in this city!"

He bowed amid hugs, kisses, cheers and applause and Daphne quickly scanned the room. She knew that Niles was extremely proud of his brother. And finally she spotted him.

"Niles!" she called to him. But when she caught a glimpse of his face, she could see that he didn't look happy at all. She made an attempt to wade through the crowd to reach him, but he disappeared from sight. And suddenly the worry crept into her chest.

Something was definitely wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

As though sensing his mother's worry and perhaps exhibiting his own worry that his father was no longer in sight, David began to cry. Despite Daphne's attempts to calm him by rocking him slowly in her arms, the baby cried relentlessly. And deep down, Daphne knew that nothing would soothe her baby's pain quite like a hug from his daddy.

But Niles was nowhere to be found, and she had no idea where he'd gone or why he'd disappeared so suddenly. It wasn't like him to leave in the middle of such a special occasion. He lived for them.

"Hey buddy, what are those tears?"

Martin's voice startled Daphne and she looked up to see her son grasping his grandfather's finger with his tiny hand.

"What's gotten you so upset, huh?" Martin was asking. "You're supposed to be happy! This is a special day!"

With more strength than she intended, Daphne thrust her son into Martin's arms, relived when David seemed unfazed by the gesture. "Can you watch him for a minute?"

Martin laughed and lifted David's blue shirt to tickle his tummy, making the baby giggle. "Are you kidding, Daph? I'll watch him for the next year if that's what you want!"

The old man was still talking when she moved away from him, grateful to be out of earshot of his kind words. She loved to hear them, but she had to find her husband. But it wasn't easy maneuvering through the crowds of people; especially those who stopped her to offer their congratulations on how it felt to be married to a Crane. For it was with a mixture of great relief and anxiety that she found herself in the dark cool night away from the celebratory scene going on inside.

Her eyes scanned the outdoor seating area and she prayed for any sign of her handsome husband. She was probably just over-reacting about Niles' sudden disappearance. He was never comfortable in crowds, and was less comfortable now than he used to be, but he would be the last to admit it to anyone. Most likely he'd simply slipped outside unnoticed for a breath of fresh air.

But to her dismay, she found herself alone. And the worry inside of her grew deeper and faster.


	4. Chapter 4

She glanced around at the café, blinking back tears at the sight of the happy people inside, celebrating Frasier's generous gift that would keep Café Nervosa in business for a long time. She should be in there with them, celebrating the occasion with her family. But she couldn't go back inside. Not until she found Niles.

Taking a deep breath, she walked further into the darkness, grateful for the soft illumination of street lamps that guided her way. Her pace quickened with each step and her tears fell faster as she tried to will way the horrible, uncontrollable thoughts of things that could have happened to Niles.

They were ridiculous thoughts of course, of kidnapping, mugging, even a secret affair with a woman much more beautiful than she. But the more she tried to force the thoughts from her mind, the more vivid they became. And soon her tears became soft sobs that she tried unsuccessfully to quell with her trembling hand. Where could he be?

Cars zoomed past her on the streets and when they came to a halt at various intervals for the traffic lights, she wanted so badly to scream at them, to beg them for any information on where her husband might be.

"NILES!" she yelled, not caring that it was dangerous for a woman to make people think that she was lost and looking for someone in a large city at night. "NILES CRANE! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed.

But the only response was the soft roar of cars whizzing by, horns honking and faint noises from unknown sources. She tried again, yelling his name over and over, praying for the sound of his voice. And when no response came, a wave of helplessness washed over her.

Crying almost as relentlessly as her infant son had done earlier, she sank onto a bench at a poorly lit bus stop, wondering if her fears of never seeing Niles again were in fact justified.


	5. Chapter 5

She was mere seconds from running back to Café Nervosa when a shadow darkened her view. Her head rose slowly and she hesitated before raising her eyes to meet whomever was standing in front of her.

"Daphne, what are you doing here? I was just coming back to-."

She gasped in disbelief and rose from the bench in one fluid motion. "Niles…"

Before he could speak, she engulfed him into her arms, sobbing as she kissed him fervently.

"Daphne, what's wrong? What-."

However, she continued to kiss him, sighing as he returned the affection with the same passionate fervor. He broke the kiss suddenly and stared at her, his handsome face illuminated by the beam of light that fell from the street lamp above.

"Daphne-."

"Where were you?" She shouted. "David and I were so worried! He was… crying nonstop and-."

Niles' expression turned to one of panic. "Where is David?"

"He's with your father in the café which is where you should be!" She tried to control her emotions but her tears became sobs yet again and she threw her arms around him, overcome with relief that he was really and truly there with her, safe and sound. "Oh God, I thought something had happened to you! I was so worried and I was afraid I'd get a vision that would have come true! I-."

He held her close, stroking her back, but it did little to soothe her trembling body. And suddenly he was slowly swaying her back and forth, much the same way she had done with their infant son. And it was so easy to rest her head against his chest, crying into his suit as though she would never stop.

"Please don't cry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry I frightened you, Daphne. It was wrong of me to leave without telling anyone and I should have. But-."

"Why did you leave? And where did you go? Your brother-."

When she felt him sigh deeply, she pulled out of his arms and stared at him through tear-filled eyes. "Niles? Did something happen between you and your brother? Is that why you left? He told me that he missed you terribly."

Another sigh as Niles glanced down at the sidewalk. "Well, he shouldn't miss me at all."

His comment caught her off guard and she gently took his chin in her hand, turning his face to meet hers. "How can you say that? Your brother loves you!"

"I'm a disgrace, Daphne! A disgrace to the community and to the people of Seattle!"

"Niles, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Nervosa, Daphne!"

His abruptness startled her and she felt her heart skip a beat. "I'm afraid I don't understand." She said quietly.

"There's nothing to understand! It's just… Nervosa was on the verge of closing and while Frasier gave generously to save it from ruins, I stood by and did nothing!"

Ordinarily, Daphne would roll her eyes in annoyance, because this was yet another silent competition between her husband and his brother, each vying to be the best.

But even in the darkness she could see that Niles' apprehension went much deeper than pure competitiveness. Her hand slipped into his and she coaxed him to sit on the bench beside her.

"You listen to me, Niles Crane. You're a wonderful man, the most wonderful and caring man I've ever known. You're the most loving husband and father that anyone could ask for and earlier when David was crying, I know that he was crying because he was worried about you. I'm not talking bout some silly vision, Niles. I felt it. In here." She took his hand and pressed it to her chest, certain that he'd be able to feel her rapidly beating heart beneath his palm.

"But Daphne-."

She kissed his lips to silence him. "I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to let you do this. Frasier didn't donate that money to look better than you. He did it for you. And for us. Now, I don't know the details of why he did it, but I know your brother and he wouldn't want a place that meant so much to both of you and where you both spent so much time to just disappear. And I know that you would do the same for him, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Daphne, but-."

She kissed him once more, and then a few more times, each kiss a bit longer in duration. "I'll never forget those beautiful words you said to me, about all of the memories you had of us, spending time at Café Nervosa. Even now when I think about them, I…."her voice broke and she could feel him brush away tears that slid down her cheeks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daphne. And I'm so sorry. I-."

"Hush now. There will be plenty of time to make it up to me later." She whispered, giving him a knowing look. "Now, let's go and join the celebration."

They joined hands and made their way back to Café Nervosa, guided by the glow of the street lamps, the twinkling stars and the full moon above them.


	6. Chapter 6

She held tightly to his hand, feeling a bit like she was returning a lost child to his mother rather than entering a café with her husband, but the moment they walked through the door, gasps and applause could be heard. Soon they were surrounded by family and friends concerned about their disappearance.

"Niles needed some air." Daphne said quickly. "And although I'm enjoying myself immensely, I thought I'd join him. I guess time got away from us. I'm sorry if we worried you."

"No worries."

Ronee said, surprising Daphne with her sudden appearance. "Martin here knew what you were up to."

Her mother-in-law's comment made Daphne flush with embarrassment, bringing laughter among the crowd.

"What's the next one going to be? A boy or a girl?"

Again more laughter, but Frasier's distinctive voice was not lost on them and it sent Niles pushing his way through the crowd to embrace his older brother wholeheartedly. Daphne watched the beautiful moment with tears in her eyes, barely noticing that someone had placed her son back into her arms.

"Niles, It's so good to see you." Frasier said, patting Niles on the back. "I was afraid you hadn't come."

Niles glanced at Daphne worriedly, but she quickly floated across the café and stood next to him, kissing his cheek. "Niles wouldn't have missed this for the world, Frasier. And neither would I. We're so grateful to you… for everything."

Frasier smiled and took David out of Daphne's arms to kiss his cheek. "Well it was worth it, in every sense of the word. Especially seeing the three of you so happy. I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too, Frasier." Niles said, his voice quivering with emotion.

David began to fuss, despite Frasier's efforts to calm him, but Frasier' only smiled. "Looks like he wants his daddy."

Niles eyebrows rose in brief surprise as the baby was passed to him and much to his apparent astonishment, David's cries calmed almost immediately. David laid his cherubic face against his dad's chest, a sight that made Daphne smile.

"He loves you so much, Niles. And so do I." Daphne said. She moved toward her son and husband and put her arms around them. She and Niles kissed once more and slow music began pouring from the overhead speakers, much like the romantic music that was played in romantic movies. And as they danced, they looked up to see Mrs. Nervosa waving her arms excitedly.

"This is a celebration!" she shouted. "Everybody dance!"

Couples came together, maneuvering around in the small spaces, and soon the beloved café looked like a tiny ballroom. Frasier and Roz, Martin and Ronee, Mrs. Nervosa and Noel, and even Gil was dancing with someone that Daphne didn't recognize; most likely his wife, although the two women had never met before. But truth be told, she only had eyes for the handsome man before her.

With David still nestled against his father's chest, Daphne put her arms around them once more and they slowly moved back and forth to the music, stealing as many kisses as they could. Their actions brought sighs and applause from the guests, but Daphne knew that the real romance would commence late that night when she and Niles returned home.

At that moment, however, she was content to be surrounded by family and friends… and love…

THE END


End file.
